I Wasn't Invited to the Penthouse
by Steve the Icecube
Summary: (Human and teenager AU) Tony was having a pretty bad fifteenth birthday to be honest. There was a party on he really didn't want to go to, and his father had confiscated all his designs. There was a huge storm outside, and Tony was watching the rain. And then he saw the kid outside on his balcony. Bruce/Tony
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Human and teenager AU, eventual Tony/Bruce (My OTP for Avengers, closely followed by Clintasha). Yes, I love Avengers so much that I'd probably spontaneously combust if I owned them. (:D So much for my dislike of long words that comes up when I'm in a writing mood)**

It was a loud party. The penthouse of Howard Stark's tower was full to the brim with guests. Pretty waitresses were walking around with drinks on trays.

Normally Anthony Stark would be in the center of such a party, taking advantage of the fact that his mother was not telling him to not have any alcohol. But Howard Stark's fifteen-year-old son was not enjoying his birthday celebrations. He had told his father that he didn't want a massive party thrown, (though he did love parties) he wanted to work on something with his father in the slightly scary technology lab Howard often blew things up in.

So, Tony was sulking. He hadn't gone into the party at all, though he had sent Jarvis to get him some food because he was hungry, but he had left it sitting on his desk, because he'd decided he wasn't hungry at all.

Tony had sat in his bedroom all night, sitting in a chair that faced out onto his balcony. He would have been out there watching the city, but it was raining really heavily, and Tony didn't fancy getting wet. So he just sat there watching the rain blur the lights of the city below him.

And there, in the darkness, something moved on his balcony. Tony stood up to check it out.

And there, hugging his body to the wall as closely as Tony thought was humanly possible, was a boy about his age. He was soaking wet and Tony had no idea how he had not spotted the boy before.

Not thinking, he opened the door to his balcony, and the boy's head snapped up. Tony grimaced as he immediately got soaked with the rain. The boy opened his mouth to say something, and Tony shook his head. "Get your stupid ass inside." He said, and the boy flinched but obliged.

The boy hurried inside. The moment Tony shut the door, he started spluttering an apology. His dark shirt and trousers were almost see-through with rain, and his semi-long dark brown hair masked his face. "Save it." Tony said. "Tell me your name and why the hell you were out in that storm."

The boy appeared to get even smaller, shrinking down even though he and Tony were still standing. "B-b-bruce Banner." He stuttered. "I r-ran."


	2. Chapter 2

With those words, the newly introduced Bruce Banner fell to the ground with quite a loud thud. Tony jumped and bent down, seeing that the teen had mysteriously become unconscious.

Cursing to himself, Tony laid a hand on Bruce's chest. It was stone cold, and his clothes were soaked, but his heart was beating weakly. A bit too slowly, he thought, but he wasn't a doctor. He gathered the small, soaked teen in his arms and lifted him to the bed. He was too light and Tony could feel his ribs.

On second thoughts, the clothes were wet, cold and probably not good for Bruce to be wearing, so Tony carefully took Bruce's shirt off.

Tony's eyes widened when he saw the pattern of scars, bruises and cuts littering his chest, some of them still oozing a little blood.

He took Bruce's trousers off as well, and quickly gathered some thick blankets. He draped them over Bruce, realising only a few seconds later that he also was soaked through and cold, so he took off his sodden suit (that his father had got him to wear for the party) and changed into some more comfortable clothes after drying himself off.

Tony sat down and watched the sleeping Bruce. But so totally not in a stalker-ish way. Why was he covered in wounds? The first thought Tony had was that he had simply gotten into a fight, or gotten a bit hurt on the way up, because it wasn't like he lived in a basement or anything. But then he remembered that he'd said that he'd run, so that probably meant from his home. So, domestic violence? Tony hadn't really experienced any, but he knew that his father had often come pretty close to hitting him at times, when he was drunk.

But Bruce had obviously been through some very hard times, especially if he was prepared to leave his home and go out into the storm. It was really cold by now too, nearing 11PM.

Tony closed his eyes and listened to Bruce's breathing. It was hard to pick out, because despite the party being 7 rooms away, outside of his private suite, it was still going loudly and would be for several more hours.

All of a sudden, Tony felt lonely. He went to school, of course, well, he went to college, but only had been for a few weeks. He was the youngest of the students by at least three years, if not more for the majority of the students in his year. He had no friends there. He'd never gotten on with kids his age. They didn't like him being smarter than him. And of course his parents were very much caught up in their own celebrity lives.

He was pretty alone, and he was sure that Bruce felt the same way. There was something in him that connected with the unconscious teen. He just wasn't sure what.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I'm on a roll! 4th thing posted today, and all Avengers-related!**

**...Or not. This sentence is posted to you a day after :D**

Tony must have fallen asleep at some point that night, because when he woke up, the sky was no longer dark, but instead a pearly grey colour. He checked the clock. 7:30 AM. Sunday. Then he remembered. Mysterious runaway abused cute teen. Bruce.

Tony looked to the bed. Bruce wasn't yet awake, but he was tossing and turning, visibly sweating. Must be a nightmare.

Hurriedly, Tony tossed one of the three blankets covering Bruce onto the floor, and shook the younger teen awake. It made sense to wake him if he was having a nightmare, right? He hated not being woken up before he shouts out to any one of his family members. It was embarrassing.

Bruce shot up, his eyes wide but unfocused. "Mum?" He called out, and then blushed as his eyes focussed. "Oh, I'm sorry!"

Tony laid a (hopefully) placating hand on his shoulder. "Hey, that's fine. I do that all the time."

Bruce looked around, confused. "Where am I?"

"New York." Tony joked.

"I know _that, _weird guy who's still touching me."

Tony removed his hand as if he'd burned it. And he'd know how that feels. "Oh, uh, yeah. You're in the master bedroom in the private suite of Anthony Edward Stark." He said the last bit in a posh voice.

Bruce let out a cough that sounded vaguely like a laugh. "Be serious-wait, I actually am, aren't I?"

Tony nodded. "You're being graced by the wonderful presence of the party pooper of yesterday's party." He said, going all out to make the cute, blushing stranger laugh. Properly.

"I'm presuming you're Anthony."

"Nope!" Tony said cheerfully. "I'm Tony. Anthony is a boring rich kid."

Bruce smiled. "Is that DID or lack of freedom?"

"I have to say that I hope it's the latter."

"So, Tony, why did you take in a possibly dangerous stranger last night?"

Tony snorted. "You? If you'd knocked me out by shivering I would have been worried."

Bruce let his breath out through his nose. "I'm grateful and all, but I really should be going."

Tony shook his head. "Nu-uh. One, I kidnapped your clothes." He chuckled as Bruce's eyes widened, he blushed redder, and grabbed a blanket to cover himself a little more. "Sorry. But they were soaked. Two, you're probably ill because it was freaking freezing out there in that storm last night. Three, you're injured and you were bleeding last night."

Bruce's blush, after lessening slightly, deepened again. "So, I should be grateful that you're not letting me go?"

"Depends." Tony shrugged. "How did you get up here, anyway? It's pretty high up." He said, changing the subject because Bruce was clearly uncomfortable.

"I wasn't invited."

"No, I know that. If you had, you would have been at the party."

"You have a blind spot. I climbed."

"Kudos to you for spotting that," Tony said, smiling, "I adjusted the cameras, but no one has noticed yet."

Bruce blushed yet again. "Sorry. You could easily turn me in."

"I know. I'm not going to, though. You hungry? I've got a bit of food here..."

Bruce fiddled with his hands. "Oh, no, I'm fine..." He said in a small voice.

Tony smirked. "You probably want clothes, don't you? I'll get you some of mine." Tony rooted around in his wardrobe for some casual, plain things. He didn't want Bruce feeling uncomfortable in designer clothes or something. He handed Bruce the clothes, and they exchanged a smile. "How do you feel about breakfast now, then?"


End file.
